Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling systems having convertible housing, and more particularly to a convertible information handling system input device surface and support.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable information handling systems are built in housings having a variety of configurations. A traditional clamshell configuration has a lid rotationally coupled to a main chassis portion so that the lid articulates between open and closed positions. In the open position, the lid rotates approximately 90 degrees to expose a display that presents visual information provided by processing components disposed in the main chassis portion. In the closed position, the lid rotates to bring the display against the main chassis portion to provide portability. Although conventional clamshell configurations provide ease of use and convenience, when the lid is free to rotate the display supported by the lid generally does not offer a firm enough platform for accepting touchscreen inputs. For this and other reasons, portable information handling systems that include a touchscreen display in an articulating lid generally provide rotation to a tablet-type of configuration in which the lid is supported to remain stationary during touch interfaces. Such systems are generally known as convertible information handling systems. For example, one option is to rotate the lid from the closed position for 360 degrees so that the display is exposed like a tablet and resting against the bottom surface of the main chassis portion. Another option is to rotate the lid 90 degrees about a horizontal axis to a conventional clamshell open position, then rotate the lid 180 degrees about a vertical axis so that the lid rotates to the closed position with the display facing outward. Other options include the use of a support frame with a display that flips around within the support frame to provide a tablet mode.
One difficulty with convertible information handling systems is that input devices designed for use in a clamshell configuration often interfere when the system converts to a tablet position or a tablet stand position. In particular, when a convertible system has a hinge with 360 degrees of rotation, the keyboard is exposed underneath the system if the lid fully rotates to a tablet position. Similarly, such convertible systems rest on the keyboard to hold the display in a tablet stand mode with approximately 270 degrees of lid rotation. If the keyboard, palm rest, mouse pad or other input devices rest on a support surface, the weight of the system or the force from end user inputs can result in inadvertent inputs at the system. Another difficulty is that both input and output devices at the system, such as the display, speakers and microphones, will have an inverted orientation relative to the clamshell configuration. Generally, keyboards of convertible information handling systems are automatically disabled when the system converts to a configuration not aligned to accept inputs, such as when a keyboard rests on a surface in the tablet mode or tablet stand mode. Generally, display devices automatically align an image presentation to an upright orientation based upon a sensed orientation, such as an orientation sensed by an accelerometer.
Another difficulty with convertible information handling systems is that, in the tablet and tablet stand modes, the keyboard, palm rest and touchpad surfaces rest on a support surface, however, the keyboard, palm rest and touchpad surfaces typically are made from hard plastic or metal materials that tend to have low friction coefficients. As a result, convertible information handling systems tend to slide when configured in a tablet mode and rested on a hard surface. This difficulty is magnified when systems have a reduced weight and size. Portable information handling systems typically include fixed or retractable footing devices to prevent slippage or sliding of the system when a bottom surface rests on a hard surface, however, footing devices, such as rubberized feet or cushions integrated proximate a keyboard are instrusive and/or obtrusive to the keyboard when the system is used in a clamshell configuration. Work-surface contacts, such as rubberized feet, that extend and retract add complexity to the system, increase the system size and increase the system cost.